New Year's Resolution
by chippo843
Summary: Gray exited the guild, wanting to take breather from the chaos inside. When he made his way to a quiet place, he was greeted with an unexpected company that he knows all too well. The two spends the New Year's Eve together, but who would've known that something was to bloom from just the talk of resolutions.


**-New Year Resolution-**

It was noisy around this time of the year… or should he say, much noisier than usual. A certain ice maker sighed; white puffs would form from his lips as he stood just outside of the guild to take a break from the 'fiasco' inside.

He enjoyed the scenery before him; all around was draped with white carpets of snow, reminding him of his hometown every year. In fact, there were times that he was simply homesick, but never dwelled on it for long because of the unpleasant memories that would surface. Fortunately, this wasn't one of those times, and decided that he would take a stroll around town.

Varying colourful tints of lights filled the Magnolia streets, and it wasn't just from the streetlamps, but Christmas lights that were still hung up on walls of many buildings as laughter and cheers can be heard be all around. He ventured off to a quieter place to relax.

Eventually, he found himself near the area where a riverbank used to be before it got destroyed. Now, it was simply blanketed with snow, like a blank canvas waiting to be painted on. He heaved a soft sigh, as he decided on sitting beneath one of the trees and continued on enjoying the peaceful silence. It would've been better if it had snowed than the chilling wind that continued to blow about from time to time, creating mini-tornados of flurries.

Of course, the cold didn't bother him one bit, but for some reason, he felt that something was missing and he couldn't pinpoint as to what it could be. A voice interrupted his thoughts as the crunching sound of footsteps could be heard.

"Hey"

Gray looked towards the intruder, a greeting all the same. "Hey"

The ice mage had to wonder how the other found this place; it was practically at the outskirts of town. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

The male gave him a shrug and stood in front of him. "May I sit beside you?"

Gray regarded him with a strange look at the politeness compared to the latter's usual 'act first, then think later' tactic. "Go on ahead." He said, shifting to one side to give the other space to sit on.

"That still doesn't answer my question though," The ice maker said, his attention directed to the landscape (instead).

"… I guess I wanted some time alone, but I'll admit, I saw you leave the guild, and you could say I was a tad curious of where you were going."

"… I see," Gray stated, looking up at the starless dark sky. He found it rather amusing of how much it contrasted compared to the liveliness of the town. Once more, he was taken out of his musings when the other spoke.  
"So many memories this place brought."

"Yeah… but it would still be here if you hadn't destroyed it." The ice mage joked, which earned him a soft laugh from the other.

Moments of silence hung above them, not quite sure as to who should bring up the next topic. Gray decided to be the icebreaker (how comical):

"Have you made your New Year's Resolution yet, Natsu?"

The dragon slayer hummed as if contemplating a proper answer, but all he said was "Yeah…"

The ice mage huffed at the unelaborated answer, "Guess you're not going to tell me about it."

Natsu chuckled, "Well, do you really want to know?" He looked at the dark-haired male with a faint smile, "I don't mind telling you… If you tell me yours in exchange that is."

"Hmm…" Gray leaned onto the fire mage's shoulder, much to the latter's surprise, but accepted it nonetheless. "Then, I guess I'll never know yours because I haven't really thought of one."

The dragon slayer didn't know what to say, and silence surrounded them.

"… Do you want to make a resolution together?"

The ice maker questioned, "I thought you said that you've already decided yours?"

"… I lied. I wanted to know yours." Gray could immediately tell that the latter was lying for his sake, and he felt rather conflicted. As much as it made him happy, he also didn't want the other to change his resolve just for him. He was about to voice out his thoughts, but Natsu intervened, knowing of what the ice maker was already thinking.

"It's alright, Gray." He changed their position so the ice mage was sitting in front of him and arms wrapped the other's waist, sharing their body warmth.  
"I want to make a resolution with you," he tightened his hold and cuddled the male. "Do I really need to explain my actions?"

Gray quieted, feeling his cheeks colour with red hue. The dragon slayer could be really cheesy... but, as much as he hated to admit it for he felt like a girl, he found it sweet and nice. He let out a soft laugh, "Then, what do you suppose we should make our resolution to be?"

"Hmm… Well, let's say some suggestions then."

So, for the whole time, the two kept subtly arguing of what their resolution is going to be for the New Year. It came to the point that they haven't realized the time until they heard the start of the countdown.

**"10!"**

"Whoa, it's starting!" Natsu exclaimed, looking at the town where the source of the cheering was.

**"9!"**

"And we haven't even decided on one yet." Gray couldn't help but frown. He guessed that they'll just try again for next year.

**"8!"**

The two panic inwardly, though neither showed it in their expressions as they were quietly still in their positions.

**"7!"**

**"6!"**

**"5!"**

"Gray!" Natsu exclaimed as he turned the ice mage around to face him. Gray was bewildered by the sudden action as he looked at the fire mage with a confused expression.

**"4!"**

"Screw thinking about it!" His grip around the other's shoulders stilled him in place.

**"3!"**

"All I need is you by my side, and me by yours!" Natsu leaned in, and at the same time, pulled the ice mage closer.

**"2!"**

Gray couldn't comprehend what was happening. Everything was going too fast for him to react. All he knew was warm soft lips pressed against his own icy cold ones.

**"1!"**

Overwhelming sensations filled them both as the ice mage clutched onto the latter's shirt, deepening the kiss.

**"Happy New Year!"** The cheers boomed and fireworks began to decorate the night sky. Though, the two mages didn't break it off immediately, taking their time enjoying the moment before slowly parting and staring into each other's eyes.

Natsu was simply mesmerized for Gray looked so beautiful with a soft smile adorning his face, cheeks tinted red, eyes filled with love as the fireworks made an amazing background that only highlighted the latter's beauty even more.

"You're so beautiful," he said, caressing the ice mage's cheek. It made Gray chuckle as he cupped Natsu's face with both of his hands.

"That's the first thing you say in the new year?" he questioned playfully.

"Yeah… Why? You have a problem with that?" Natsu asked teasingly, only for it to die down when the latter genuinely smiled instead of replying. They shared another kiss, knowing that their resolution for the new year will surely be something they could handle and accomplish.

For the rest of the night, they watched the fireworks in each other's embrace; eager for the events that have yet to come as well as the times they'll be able to spend with each other. However, it was needless to say that it was still going to be a hectic year because, they're Fairy Tail mages after all.

* * *

Happy New Year Everyone!~ I'm all better now! Yeah! XD

New Year's Resolution: Hoping to finish stories and keep on writing while keeping up with school... (hopeful to achieve this)

Hope you enjoy reading this!~

**Suggestions and comments are welcome! =^w^=**


End file.
